


[Podfic] Causes of Blindness

by Arioch, bunpods, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), growlery, podfic_lover, xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [27]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: The day Brayden discovers that people write porn about them on the internet is the day Claude starts plotting Brayden’s imminent demise.Multivoice podfic of pikasafire's story.
Relationships: Claude Giroux & Brayden Schenn, Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[Podfic] Causes of Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Causes of Blindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098415) by [pikasafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasafire/pseuds/pikasafire). 

> Thanks to pikasafire for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to frecklebombfic for the song suggestion!
> 
> This was recorded at Europodfriends 2019 in Berlin. Thanks to everyone who signed up ♥

[](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/causes_big.png)

cover art by momo, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Causes%20of%20Blindness.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:30:45 | 15 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Causes%20of%20Blindness.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:30:45 | 21 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [La Vie En Rose](https://open.spotify.com/track/0d4qCmNoQ7D8Hv0azn7Ozu?si=eMAj09OiTdmLOYyWYGdwSw) by Lucy Dacus.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:
> 
> xan [momo] as Narrator & Claude  
podfic_lover as Danny  
frecklebombfic as Brayden Schenn  
growlery as Luke Schenn  
Arioch as Wayne Simmonds (aka Simmer)  
travelmate as Scotty (aka Scott Hartnell, probably)


End file.
